Undeniable
by dnEehT
Summary: Night Watcher, daughter to Sylvannas and Arthas former high commander, has to leave her son in the hands of James Potter. She will come and get him, when the time is right.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Wow (sadly) Aaaand I'm only doing this for fun

Warnings: Yaoi= Boy x Boy love, and all that swearing, a little gory at times. Aaaand M-Preg. Dumbles and Weasley bashing. Kinda good Voldie.

Rating: I dunno really, M I think.

Chap.1

Ehh, well, hello? Well anyway my name is Lightning Bolt, but people that are close to me just call me Bolt. And I say only those close to me because; hey I'm their prince! Look, I guess I should start at the beginning, so here goes:

Some years ago an elf, named Night Watcher, had become drunk (don´t ask me how she managed, qus I seriously don't know, qus god knows she could have faked it) at a bar and had a one night stand with a human male. As you might have guessed she became pregnant, and the end result was me. The reason she wasn't shunned in our society, like a human would have been, is because our kind can have a relationship that lasts from a couple of days to life time, which is veeery long. And we, as a whole total of kalimdor, where I was born, northrend, The Eastern Kingdoms and the whole outlands are at war; we don't really have the time or the will to marry. Because marrying is a commitment to one person. And one of the best ways to blow off steam and nervousness for battles is intercourse.(-well you´d know wouldn't you, Eh, Bolt? Shut it Cariad!)

Anyway as to specify the war we generally had only two sides: The Alliance and The Horde. The Alliance is Humans, Night Elf's, Gnomes, Dwarves and Draeneis. The Horde is Trolls, ogres, Blood Elf's, Forsaken, and Taurens.

But I did say generally didn't I? That is because Arthas, the lich king, turned. His era was marked by the beginning of the pleague. Many from both the Horde and the Alliance was turned and made to serve him, we called his servants: death knights. Which really is ironic, because the death knights had the benefit to be ``undead´´ but still have the benefits of the living, like full control of their bodies their five senses and all that. And from the deserter of that army came my grandmothers, Sylvanas, and grandfathers (don't ask me his name, I only know him as Arthas former High Commander) folks, even the horde who thought that the alliance was the way to go, or those from the alliance who thought the horde had the right idea, even those came to sylvanas for protection, and now to my mother. We were called: The knights of the Ebon blade.

Anyway thus starts my story, with few females and rarely if ever any male carriers. I was one when my mother had to give me away, for my safety and hers. She was a Moon priestess (high priestess even) and because of that had a certain power Arthas wanted for his Scourage, as his forces was called.

-James? My mother asked

-Yes. Came James faraway voice.

-I know you have been here only a short time, but you do understand the seriousness of the situation, I want to ask you a favor.

-That is most unusual of you Priestess, I'm listening. James answered with a raised eyebrow.

-I want you to take my son to your dimension and claim that he is yours. By the time of the next Elun celebration I will come and get him.

Bug eyed James stared at Night Watcher. The Priestess was known for her prowess in battle and for her to feel insecure was a bit hard to swallow.

-Of course I will. James stated quietly with his eyes downcast.

-Thank you, James. The portal will be ready for you at any time. But I expect you to be out of this dimension by tomorrow. Night watcher said equally as quietly, with a steely expression on her face.

* * *

><p>As James stepped out of the portal he took his first real look at the boy. Light skin with a tint of blue, long pointy ears (but not obscenely so) and the most stunning silver eyes he had ever seen and to top it off very dark brown hair. The cloth the boy, Lightning Bolt, was swept in was of the finest silk material and looked as if it had been ripped out of the sky with its dark blue color and the white twinkling spots. He decided to hear his wife's opinion on the situation. She would probably welcome him with open arms as she couldn't have children of her own.<p>

And he had correctly guessed so. In no time after he had told her the boy's history had she swept him up in her arms and coddled him to her heart's content. But then she got a sad look in her eyes, turning to her husband she said in a hushed voice

-But James, we are also at war, and he is at risk here in our dimension as well. She frowned as she looked at the little boy in her arms.

-Yes. But not as badly as in his dimension. James said trying to placate the upset woman.

-Well then. Lilly said a determined air around her.

-Then we have to find our little Harry a godfather to take him in should anything happen to us. She ended with finality in her voice.

James could only grin and shrug his shoulders, shaking his head he agreed with his wife.

Page break page break page break.

The glittering and colorful atmosphere in the Potter ancestral home was almost blinding, everything had gone as planned. Little Lightning Bolt Windrunner was now officially their Harry James Potter and heir to the entire Potter fortune. The little boy had been named the godson of one very proud Sirius Black.

Many people of station had come to watch the little boy that was to be the heir to one of the wealthiest families in the wizarding world. And because of that Lilly had cast time bound glamour on Harry; he now looked like James with her eyes, which looked like they were glowing just like their original color.

Among the families invited was the Malfoys. Lucius Malfoy was the very picture of a pureblood lord, and was one of the three that had heard The Prophesy been told. This Boy matched its content exactly. All that remained was to inform the Dark lord. At the thought Lucius couldn't contain a smirk.

Hidden in the crowd was Severus Snape. Fuming and angry beyond belief, the Potter menace had actually dared to impregnate Lilly! And the brat looked like its father to a T. And surely the spawn would be just as big of a menace as its father had been. He sneered at the couple. Turning to walk out with the black robes billowing behind him.

In the very same room skulking about, was one Petunia Dursley with her son and husband in tow. She wanted to rip the Brat into pieces, daring to be born and to have magic_. I should have known the potion of infertility wouldn't work if a normal person brewed it_. She scowled at the thought. All these people thinking they were better than her just because they had magic. Her scowl deepened. When she looked up to where her sister was, she had to contain a quiet gasp of rage. There she was the picture perfect loving family, glowing with happiness. And when she looked at the little Freak, her eyes were drawn to the big diamonds witch icy blue in the middle; that were hanging in the little menaces earlobes. They were positively the biggest she had seen and that beautiful cloth, she had to bite her lip so hard it bleed, that little Freak got everything that only her Little Dudders deserved. She took Vernon by his hand and took him and their son outside to their ride home, she couldn't stand for what that little freak got, and didn't deserve, and her Diddyums didn't get but definitely did deserve.

Albus Dumbledore, a well-respected wizard and the defeter of Grindelwald, was having a good day so far. The Potters had had the prophesy child. Now he only had to convince them Voldemort was after them, offer Peter as a secret keeper , put Harry in his aunts care, wait until the boy was eleven and come ``save´´ the boy. Oh and he couldn't forget to decide which friends he should have, it wouldn't do with a savior with his own will. Maybe the youngest Weasly male? All in the name of the greater good of course.

Lilly herself was preening. Everyone had thought she wouldn't be able to present a viable heir to the potter family, and some had even begun taking bets on to which family the wealth would be passed on to. But now she had showed them a perfectly healthy boy, and she couldn't stop from throwing smirks and some in-your-face looks towards those who had been particularly nasty. With James at her side and Harry in her arms she couldn't think of anything that could have been better.

The weeks went and little Harry continued to grow and had everything he could wish for, and recently his mother had helped pierce the top of his ear, and that hurt! But generally he was a quiet child and didn't cause a lot of noise or mischief. But only after a couple of days after Dumbledore managed to convince the Potters to switch secret keeper from Black to Peter, things went downhill.

-No, no, please no, not Harry. Take me. Kill me but not Harry. Please

-Fine, wretched woman, just die. Avada kedavra.

-Now then, let's see what makes you so special, little boy. A hooded figure sneered.

-Avada kedavra.

-BOY! WAKE UP!

Harry potter shot up from his bed and hit the underside of the stairs. He was definitely getting too big for the cupboard, even if he was only seven years old. The Dursleys had done their best to stunt his growth both mentally and physically. The many scars on his back could testament to that. At least they didn't hurt. And the scars had formed really fast, his healing ability angering the Dursleys to the point of hitting him only for talking even if he was only answering their questions, and if he didn't answer he got hit either way. And he wasn't really getting of shot free from the ``Harry Hunting´´ either.

Harry slowly crawled out from the cupboard and was greeted with the sight of two whale like beings at the kitchen table, and one horse faced stick like woman fluttering about her son and whining about how: big and mature her Diddyums had become. He wanted to retch at the thought.

-BOY. Fix the food already, before my big boy staves to death. Petunia screeched.

Harry just bowed and nodded, a slap to his face just proved his earlier thoughts of the injustice made to him. If something could just come and kill them off he would be a very happy camper. But as things were something like that didn't happen.

He got to the stove and started with the bacon. A sigh nearly escaped his lips, before blinding pain shot up from the base of his spine. A scream tore from his throat as he fell to the floor, writhing in agony. The Dursleys heads snapped to where Harry was and immediately Petunia began shrieking and hitting the boy's face telling him to shut up and to stop the charade. Vernon only grumbled as his face began to take on a dark purple hue.

At that moment a portal opened just outside number four private drive. A stoic looking figure draped in a black cloak said with a steely voice:

-Get my son out of there. Also get those wretched humans out here alive. A sweeping jest with her hand and the zombie looking figures behind her all scampered forward, eagerly obeying their mistress.

And already by that point Albus Dumbledore had gathered his Order and headed to the Dursleys where the Potter boy resided. And the sight that met them was certainly not one they had expected. Their savior was cramping in some unknown woman's arms and ghouls holding the Dursleys in place. The woman's piercing almost whitish blue eyes stared at them as one word left her white lips:

-Useless.

-Excuse me. Dumbledore began.

-What do you think you are doing?

-I am claiming what is rightfully mine, human. The cloaked woman spat the last word as if it was a curse.

At that Molly Weasley couldn't hold herself back anymore.

-You think you have a claim on Harry? If anyone has it's me and my family. She puffed her chest out importantly

-Oh? Do you really human? I can assure you, you certainly do not. The black cloaked woman answered. A smirk firmly plastered on her face.

-Anyway I do have important things to attend to, unlike others. The dark clad woman threw another smirk over her shoulder as she turned to leave.

-Come, my dears, and bring your entertainment with you. She ordered the ghouls. Sweeping through the portal just as the Order members began to throw spells at her.

As the portal closed after her, Night Watcher removed her hood, and took her first look at her child in what felt like an eternity. The child in her arms barley resembled the one she had given birth to, but as the change had yet to complete its job, she wasn't surprised. With her eyes still on the child in her arms, she didn't notice the aura behind her, but she still wasn't surprised by the clean and musical voice that rung trough the silence of the throne room.

-Is that really him? A young woman with pointy ears came forward from her hiding place behind one of the pillars.

-And what is with the humans? She continued. She knew her mother hated humans, after all Arthas was a human, and he turning Night Watcher into what she now was, was not a happy memory for her mother Star Watcher knew. Arthas was the reason her mother had taken on the mantle for the fourth side in the war, after grandmother Sylvanas. The Fallens were built on whatever species that had released itself from Arthas mind control. And of Alliance members that thought the best way was the Hordes ideas or vice versa. She was snapped out of her thoughts as her mother answered her question.

-They are the ones who have ``taken care´´ of my little Bolt, when James and Lilly died.

The words: taken care, was dripping with so much sarcasm that Star Watchers eyes widened. Scorn was not something that her mother just threw around; actually she rarely showed any emotions now days.

-Really? Star Watchers eyes narrowed as she turned to the miserable humans on the floor. She gave a fanged smirk. Oh, they were in deep shit.

Petunia Dursley did not expect to wake up to the scene that currently played out in front of her. As the two tall exceedingly beautiful beings continued to talk in hushed voices. And her husband and child looked no better. So she decided to take it upon herself to get to the bottom of this.

-WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? She screamed, the big throne room echoing. And the two females turned to them. And as they did the family couldn't keep their eyes to them self's; they were more beautiful than anything the Dursleys had ever seen. Petunia was jealous. Dudley swore he was going to marry one of them. Vernon wanted both of them, and as he eyed them from top to toe he licked his lips; oh yes those two would be his.

-Well, seems our guests have finally awoken. Night Watcher commented.

-I do have my own set of eyes mother, I can see. Star Watcher sarcastically replied, she hated them already. For doing what they did to her little brother, he might only be her half-brother, but brother as a brother, as she had decided long ago.

-As for why you are here. Night Watcher continued as if she hadn't been interrupted.

-You are here to answer to the crimes you have committed against my son when he was in your care. She ended softly and pressed her precious bundle closer to her.

-Your son? That freak? Vernon roared

-Yes that Brat is clearly my freakish sister's son. Petunia finished with a screech. Dudley's mouth was merely hanging open as he tugged at his mother's sleeve. The little freak didn't look like he used to. As he told Petunia and Vernon this, they missed the murderous expression on both night elves faces at their words.

-For one, you measly humans, yes he IS MY son. And second don't you dare call him, James or Lilly freakish again or I swear I will rip your toung out. And lastly I am in all my right to torture you till your useless lives are forfeit and no one will stop me, because who in their right mind would stand up against their queen when she with all right take revenge against those who wronged her son, their prince? Night Watcher took great pleasure of the varying emotions running across the humans' faces.

-I have sent back a couple of ghouls to gather my son's belongings, both those from his life here that followed him to your dimension, to what he got from James and Lilly. Night Watcher continued, as something caught her glance. It was the diamonds with protection spells, she had given her son before she had handed Bolt to James, hanging from that horse faced humans ears. She almost lashed out at the worthless human before she remembered the bundle in her arms and quickly handed him to Star Watcher. Night Watcher stalked over to the officially dubbed horse face, lifted the humans chin and smiled a vicious broad fanged smile as she ripped the diamonds form the human females flesh, the blood spraying but slowed down to a trickle and the human screaming all the while.

-WHY DID YOU DO THAT? Vernon roared.

-Oh just taking something I gave to my SON. Night Watcher said with a fake smile. Oh she just loved their expressions and actions, they thought their decisions, actions AND existent mattered. Hah what a laugh, Night Watcher thought as the lower species tried to get her to give the diamonds back and to take them back to their home, to compensate them etc. etc. Like she was going to do that.

Star Watcher barely contained her chuckles as she turned around and walked at a brisk pace to the little crown prince's room. People, other species, often wondered why she wasn't the next in line to the throne. It was as simple as that she was the next head priestess of Elun. Her mother couldn't hold that post anymore seeing as she wasn't really alive. Really she couldn't wait for her little brother to wake up and open his beautiful eyes so she could teach him everything she knew.

* * *

><p>-Ow. My head. Harry Potter groaned. He pried his eyes open with some difficulty. The blurry edges soon became clear. Wait a minute. Clear? His glasses weren't on. And this wasn't his cupboard. What..<p>

-Where the hell am I? Came the confused squeak.

-Well good morning Bolt. Star Watcher greeted her brother as she stuck her head into the room.

-Wha? The boy started before he was interrupted.

-He only knows his name as Harry, if I'm correct those humans never told him of his true heritage. Night Watcher quipped at her daughter. Honestly what did kids think with these days?

-Uhm excuse me? The brown haired boy started, only to realize the ladies that were standing and arguing weren't listening.

-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? He finally lost it and snapped. The two females stopped in the middle of their heated argument and looked at him, then at each other.

-We understand that you are confused little one. Night Watcher said quietly to her son.

-We are sorry for ignoring you. We will answer all of your questions, and I'm sure you have plenty. She finished.

Harry just looked at her, and then slowly questions began pouring out of him.

-What do you mean: the humans haven't told me about my heritage? And where am I? And why am I here?

-Well those are simple to answer. Night Watcher said.

-To begin with, do you know of the magical world?

-No. came the fast reply. Night Watcher and Star Watcher looked at each other; ho boy did they have a lot to explain.

-Well it is like this to take it shortly. Star Watcher said and proceeded to explain what had happened in their world that made Night Watcher have to give him away for a short while, and then proceeded with telling him what happened in the wizarding world and what they thought had happened.

The boy whose previous name had been Harry Potter, looked up at his mother with a light frown and slowly brought his hands up to her. Night Watcher was confused at first, but soon realized what the boy wanted and it brought a smile to her face. As he was about to put his hands back down, he should have known, she haven't seen him in six years, of course she wouldn't, but he was cut short in his musings as his birth mother smiled and put her arms around him. His arms hung slack at his sides until he really registered what was going on, and a vague thought that she ,maybe, really wanted him, wanted him in her family, he circled his arms around her and hugged as hard as he could, tears in his eyes.

-Do I.. Do you re really want me? Bolt asked in a little voice.

-Of course we do child. Night Watcher gently replied. Right now she hated those humans even more for what they did to her son.

Star Watcher had other thoughts running through her head. The way Bolt acted, it was somehow familiar to her. Could it be something in the family? She thought, something big, and boy was it irritating

-Mother? Star Watcher asked

-Yes, Star? Night Watcher looked questioning on her daughter.

-Do we have something running in our line? And when Star Watcher saw understanding dawning in her mother's eyes, she sighed. The boy had it, whatever it was ,alright, no doubt about it.

-M Mother, is something wrong? Bolt stumbled over the words of his question.

-Oh, dear. Looks like we have more explaining to do. Night Watcher sighed.

* * *

><p>Bolts p.o.v<p>

During the years I learned a lot of things. For example: How to control the magic both inside and around me, stealth, healing and more. You name it I most probably learnt it. Except for one very noticeable thing; necromancy. My mother didn't want me to learn it too early. Personally I think she doesn't accept it because when she was turned it was the primary power all death knights used, and still do. And that necromancy is the best way to distinguish one from the Scourage. It´s their main power, as I said.

On a lighter note I've got plenty of friends but only one best friend, Cariad. He is a half-blood like me, but instead of being half night elf half human as me, he is half night elf and half-blood elf. There are no other half-bloods; the races tend to keep to themselves. And the hybrids tended to be aborted or miscarried, the mother or the child not having enough power to sustain the pregnancy. Cariad isn't a carrier, but he could have been, he was kidnapped and by then started to devolp the womb, but when his mother found him she stopped it. And when the womb stopped devolping he also didn't get the ``mother´´ instincts. Thought really he is of the submissive kind and a real hot head! That's two things I know about Cariad for sure.(-Hey!)

-Congratulations on your two hundredth birthday little brother! Star, my sister, came barging in to my room, and proceeded to give me one of her suffocating hugs. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, even if it was my fourteenth birthday here, barley a day has passed in that other dimension. What can I say? Time runs different here.

-Thanks. I wheezed out.

-Uhm, Star? I think you are suffocating him. Cariad told her with a lopsided grin. I swear he looked to smug for my taste.

-Oh my godess so sorry! Star released me and fussed with my hair and clothes.

-Are you ready for your big ball tonight? Star asked. She looked more nervous than me. But I can't blame her, tonight is the night my mother will announce that she has an heir. That is to say me.

-yeah, as ready as I will ever be. I stated.

As we went down to the entrance hall, we met a few nobles who, as always, tried to suck up to my sister. They didn't know what my status where yet, thank the godess.

As the announcer presented my mother the whole hall quieted. The queen had arrived and would introduce her heir. I gulped.

-My dear fellows. Night Watcher began.

-The war has plagued us for a long, long time. And the new generation knows little else but fighting. My son has, as of three years ago rejoined us here in our world. Ladies and Gentlemen it is time for us to put a stop to the war, and I believe my son has that power. He will be your future King should I fall or decide to resign. May I present my son: Lightning Bolt of the Windrunners.

As she ended I made my way up to the platform and bowed before my mother, and proceeded to my mother's right side.

The silence was almost deafening, until the clapping took force in one go. My poor ears!

The ball was a success; everybody was seemingly having a good time. A smile was worming its way on to my face. But then again I could be wrong, it could be a grimace of some kind, all those ass kissers where bothering me even more than my mother!

But all good things have come to an end.

* * *

><p>He suddenly felt a presence that didn't belong. <em>It doesn't fit in<em>, he thought. Why would someone not invited come, and was there really someone who wasn't invited? Other than the Horde and the Scourage. But this presence, it was familiar somehow, Almost like mothers but more sinister. Wait that's it.

-Mother. His voice was almost lost in the sea of congratulations and shouts of whatever service they could provide better than the other.

-Yes? She answered

-Do you sense a presence that does not belong? He knew she would after all she had more experience with the scourage then him.

-A presence? Yes! Now that you mentioned it, I can feel it. They have gotten much better at hiding. Mother said. Judging by the tone in her voice she was surprised, but whether if it was because the presence was here or whether they got better at hiding he didn't know. But he thought it might have been the later, she didn't have very high thoughts of them.

-Bolt, get out and take your sister and friend with you. His mother sounded frightened, at first he couldn't decide why but then he sensed it too. More of them began to pour in. The first one must have opened a portal! Damn it!

Trying to be as subtle as possible, Bolt got to his sister and whispered in her ear.

-The Scourage is here, mother told me to get you and Cariad and get out of here.

Star only nodded. Mother would want to deal with this herself. They got Cariad away from his flirting with the older ladies, and told him of the situation. He could only agree to the fact that they had to get out.

Bolt was more than suspicious of why the scourage would come just tonight of all nights. If they wanted mother and knew before hand of where the castle was, then why wait this long?

Star Watcher sighed. She knew they would come, her little brother was a magnet for trouble. But it was not his fault that the elf blood with the human blood would make it possible to become an undead and still be alive enough to be able to carry. She frowned, and her little brother didn't even know about it, no, she thought shaking her head, she couldn't think of that now, she had to focus on the portal.

Just as Bolt was about to step through the portal, the screaming began. His head whipped around but was tugged in through the portal by his arm and practically fell through.

-What was that for? Bolt hissed through clenched teeth.

-You would have stayed behind and done something stupid if I didn't. Star replied.

And yes he probably would have but it was not a nice way of landing, his ass was gonna be sore for a while now! Dammit. The only times he landed on his ass was the beginning of his portal training.

-Star? Where are we? Cariad asked_. And now that he mentioned it, just where were they?_

-We are in outland. She said. Bolts heart beat faster at her words.

-But it is only those with really high experience that is in outland. It came out of his mouth in barley a whisper.

-Yes and right now it's the safest place. Star said, verily watching her surroundings. If she was right they should be almost at shattrat city. A little in on the way from cenarion thicket.

-Best to continue. We are almost at shattrat city, we are safest there.

-Yeah. Both Bolt and Cariad where nodding furiously, as they also looked around nervously. Bolt really wished he wasn't there; it was talk going on about infected animals in this area. Cariad had been strangely silent during the whole talk. Bolt looked at his friend. He seemed disturbed, in some way.

-Is everything alright? Bolt whispered as he tred carefully behind his sister.

-I'm just worried. Cariad whispered back.

-About what? Worried about where we are and the monsters here or about those back home?

-A little of both. Cariad admitted humorlessly.

-Oh, how so? They are all good fighters. Nothing is gonna happen. And now that they don't have us to worry about, they have a better chance at doing a good job. Bolt sounded like he tried to convince himself with that same sentence.

-I guess you are right. But I wonder about why they would attack tonight of all nights. It doesn't make sense. Cariad grumbled.

-Yeah. I've been thinking of that too. It doesn't sound right somehow. Bolt said with his eyebrows furrowed.

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted.

-Hush. Star hissed. Something here didn't sit right with her. It was too quiet, not even birds singing, no flap of wings or the light trampling of feet.

-We better hurry. I don't want to be ambushed. Star said.

The two boys looked at each other. Now that they paid attention, which they should have been since the beginning, something felt wrong. They speed up their pace. As the ports of shattrat city was came in sight, the slightly hurried pace speed up to a run. They reached the gates without having breached a sweat. The guards seemed startled that the woman obviously a Fallen had two boys barley ten years following her, and here of all places.

-If you don't mind me asking, ma'am. Why do you have two young boys here of all places? One guard questioned.

-Because they are safer here than at their home right now. The Scourage is not to play with. Star said without looking at the man. The guard made a grunting noise in the back of his throat, apparently he had some experience in that particular area.

* * *

><p>A week had gone by surprisingly fast and the surroundings had put the youngsters' skills to the test. By now, if you counted levels they would have been somewhere around 50. But the quietness from all fronts on the war was a bit disheartening; Bolt was more worried why his mother had not sent word to them. But so came the day, when Star had taken Bolt and Cariad to the bank and by the check in desk to the inn, the clerk handed them two letters saying they had both just come in.<p>

-Why would mother send two letters at the same time? Bolt wondered.

-I don't know Bolt, but we will finish the assignment before we worry about that. Star said. She was worried yes, but more so that the little ones didn´t survive in this kind of environment.

-Yeah, sure. Cariad grumbled. This had been a fun week. No one to say they were too young to do some things and not being able to do other things. No one to tell them what to do, and they had to learn on their own or together if it took more than one to complete the quest that had been given.

-What´s with you Cariad? Bolt asked a quizzical look on his face.

-You know mother could just as well tell us to stay here or go somewhere else for better protection. And once there we could take on new quests. Bolt was just as happy that he finally learnt the practical use of his skill. And got to refine his skills to the best of his ability. It would be nice to know that everyone was safe, but it was fun here.

When they were back at their room, the things delivered and reward received, they set to opening the letters. Star reading them out loud:

Dear Bolt

Is everything okay with you and the others? I worry that Arthas has become very insisting that our family join him and his army.

I want you to stay where you are, keep your sister and friend close and stay away from strangers that do not seem to belong.

With all my love, mom.

-What does she mean: Our family? I thought Arthas only wanted mom? And strangers? Bolt said. Confused.

-Well, Arthas wants the power and clout our whole family holds. You as the future prince can choose to rebel against your mother, should she choose to join him, and the most of our people would probably follow you. And me, Well I'm the high priestess of Elune and have many followers and power within the ranks of the priests and priestesses. Star said in a monotone voice.

-Ok, we get that open the other now. Cariad made a hand motion to the other letter.

My dear boy

We have defeated the enemy for now. But I want you to hurry home, just in case someone said something he/she shouldn't have. Pleas open a portal to come home, I don't want to risk you getting hurt out there without my supervision.

Love, Mother

-That certainly doesn't sound like mother. Star scoffed.

-Yeah, that sounds like someone who would control your every move. Bolt mumbled as he scanned the letter Star just read.

That writing was not his mother's that was for sure. And she would never call him boy, she knew he still had problems with being called that certain term.

-Maybe we should change location? Cariad asked.

-You know re-group and get a new plan and all that. He continued.

-Yeah, but what if something happened? Bolt countered. Shure he wanted out and see new places but, well, family comes first.

-I think it is a good idea. Mother will know how to find us. And this other person will send another letter. But if something happened to mom, then we will still only get a letter from the false one. Star said.

-Ok. Bolt finally said. There was no use arguing with Star on this matter.

About a day later they were ready to go.

-So where are we going? Asked Cariad. The warrior sounded like a child on a sugar high.

-I don't know Cariad, go ask Star. Bolt was a little busy backing up the last of his supplies of potions and ingredients. His Druid training was going well. And he loved his cat form, it represented him the most.

-Fine, you busy body. Cariad pouted.

Bolt almost sighed, and rolled his eyes heavenward. Cariad could be such a child at times.

At the gates Cariad was running circles, annoying the guards to no end. The only reason they didn't do anything was out of respect, he had gone from almost complete idiot (at level 6 or 7) to level 50 in only three weeks. And when Stars voice came floating into hearing range, they almost sighed in relief.

-Cariad what are you doing?

-Removing some energy. Was the fast reply, still sounding like he was on a sugar high.

-Ok, but you better calm down now. You will need your energy for later, if we get ambushed or some local animal decides we are good as a meal. Star said with a sigh.

-Ok. So where are we going? Cariad asked. Having calmed down somewhat.

-Well. I have been thinking about that for a while now, and I believe we would do best if we went to Stormwind.

-Stormwind? Really? Chorused Bolt and Cariad. Looking at each other they grinned. This was the best that had happened in a while. Of course they were still worried for their respective parents, but this was occupying their minds like nothing else. All the opportunities, the fame they could gain, it was mind boggling.

-Then let's get going it will take several days to reach Stormwind. Bolt said.

From the gate to cenarion thicket, and out of terokkar forest and over the mountains in to hellfire peninsula, only to follow the path of glory to the hellfire citadel, and from there to the dark portal. It was a long way and to add to it, Bolt and Cariad weren't really ready to enter hellfire, they did not have the experience needed to survive in that climate and with the Legion marching along the path of glory…. Of course they would fly over them but still, it was dangerous.

-Agreed, the faster we start the faster we reach safety. You still need training and experience. Not only to be able to survive in this world but to manage the task the humans in that other dimension had given you. Star said glumly, a grimace marring her beautiful face.

_And to add insult to injury_, she thought sourly, _Bolt would have to go back to where ever it was mother had sent him, even if it was just for a while. But there were still a few years until that particular thing had to happen. Time ran differently here than in THAT dimension. Hah, they wouldn't know what hit them when Bolt finally got there_, Star snickered at the thought.

Bolt nodded and the grimace on his face mirrored the one on his sisters. Cariad as well couldn't stop the same grimace slipping on to his face.

-I will be coming with you then Bolt. Cariad said. He did so not want to leave his best friend to those vultures.

-Thanks Cariad. It means a lot. Bolt whispered.

-Yes, yes, all very sappy and happy and whatnot, be quiet now, I don't want to be caught by an infected animal. Star snapped. In reality she was relieved that Cariad would go with Bolt. Bolt needed someone to curb his heroic tendencies, and keep him out of the bad situations he tended to get himself into.

The boys, having fought enough of the infected animals easily obeyed, and kept quiet. Until they reached the border between hellfire peninslula and terokkar forest. On the way to hellfire citadel they unfortunately met quite a few, orcs, infected animals and Hordes.

A sweating Bolt growls, _why the fuck don't they just drop dead? we don't have fucking time or recourses for this._ And he was irritated just enough that he quietly and quite foully reminds his companions of what they themselves was very well aware of, they were at a disadvantage in power as a group and their water bottles were almost empty. _And we are not even at hellfire citadel! _Bolts thoughts were running rampant.

-When are we there? Cariad asked.

-Well, not long now, I think. Star replied, _as soon as we reach hellfire citadel we will take in at the inn there and rest for a few days, we have already drained most of our power, the boys the most. But at least they will grow stronger with this._ Star glanced at the boys, Cariads armor was scraped and buckled at many more places than she could see, his two long swords seemed to really need a sharpening, and Bolt, his Druid cloak was torn and the ``accessories´´ where a little too well used. Small but visible cuts and bruises adorned all three of them. Star sighed, _god how I wish I could just open a portal there, but I don't have license to open one there! _She ended her thoughts sourly.

-Well I see the stadium now. Star called glancing over her shoulder, the boys seemed to light up. Just a little bit further.

-And I see the Broken hill. Cariad said excitedly. Back to his old self it seemed, all smiles and sunshine all day. And lots of energy.

Bolt smiled, _soon some well-deserved rest._ He thought.

-Don't be too loud. There are bound to be a lot of Hordes around here. Star warned.

-Yeah, you're right. Cariad said, hand scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Bolt only nodded, having already thought of that, and wearily watched his surroundings. As a Druid he should always be aware of the nature around him, no matter what, or how tired he was.

The barren land suddenly seemed eerie, too quiet. No wind blowing, no distant sounds of fighting, or patrolling orcs. And out of nowhere a blast of wind almost flattened them, a mighty DUNK clattered their teeth, and another, and another.

Bolt looked up, only to see a griffin. Its eagle eyes staring intently at him. He turned his eyes upwards only to see it´s rider, a tall and dark man, his eerie blue eyes on their group.

-Who are you? Star asked. She didn't sense any hostility, but that could be a trick. And some of those armor pieces, and enchantments you could only see on one of Arthas men. Her thoughts ran several miles a second, wondering what he wanted, and if hostile, if they could defeat him and how.

-Calm down, I'm only here to see if you needed help. The man's deep baritone voice washed over them, calm, reassuring.

-You seemed to be in need of it. He continued. And if Bolt didn't know better he would say the man was smirking, and as it was Bolt wasn't so sure he actually knew better.

-Yes. Star said slowly.

-Me and my company here are going to hellfire Citadel. But we have met quite a lot of obstacles. Better not tell him everything, and besides it wasn't a complete lie.

-Ahhh. The man seemed thoughtful, and nodded his head, as if in agreement.

-Yes these lands are dangerous. Especially for those who do not have the necessary experience for it. If you would allow me to accompany you, I'm sure it would be a bit less troublesome. The man continued.

-We wouldn't want to trouble you we are, after all, almost there. Bolt said, speaking for the first time.

-It wouldn't trouble me, I'm actually on my way there to complete a quest given to me. And believe me this last bit of the road to hellfire Citadel is the most dangerous. Thieves and other creatures and whatnot will do their best to keep you from your goal. The man sounded sincere.

-Fine then. Would you tell us your name? Star once again took command.

-My name is Dark Moon. The man, Dark Moon took of his helm with flourish. His long elven ears hard not to notice, his white hair, the handsome angles of his face, and the charming smirk… Bolt mentally slapped himself._ No such thoughts. And that's it. No more!_ This could get troublesome he thought, shaking his head.

-And would you do me the honors of gracing me with your name my lady? Dark Moon seemed well versed in the ways to woo a woman, Bolt thought with a grimace, he rolled his eyes (a human thing he had picked up during his stay in shattrat city) it seemed he always set his eyes on those who were straight. Mentally he sighed,_ oh, well._ There were going to be others.

-My name is Star Watcher, and behind me to my right, is my brother Lightning Bolt, and to my left is Cariad. Star said while motioning towards each of us when she said our names. And as she introduced them they nodded their heads in Dark Moon direction.

-A pleasure to meet you. Dark Moon intoned.

-The same. Cariad and Bolt chorused.

-Let's get going. I don't want to spend a minute more out here in this desert land longer than necessary. Star said with a grimace.

Dark Moon nodded, and took the lead, heading towards their destination.

-Is it just me, or did that man just flirt with your sister? Cariad whispered to Bolt.

-I think so. Either that or he was just veery polite and used long dead ways to welcome a monarch, or someone with a higher status than themselves. Bolt said, himself unsure.

-Well, technically she does have higher rank than him. But he has more experience.

-Well yeah that is quite obvious. Bolt whispered back, sending Dark Moon an odd stare, his eyebrows furrowing.

-Don't be such a kill joy, Bolt. Cariad said frustration clear on his voice.

-It´s not like they are gonna marry, and I mean there are other good-looking fellas out there. He continued.

As the two continued to whisper back and forth, they didn't realize that whispers carry. Especially for an undead, and more so for an undead elf. _Huh, so they didn't notice? Eh. I can only hope I can make the little elfling see reason. _Dark Moon smirked, and glanced over his shoulder to the two boys behind the female elf. Sure the female was beautiful, but the one to catch his eye was the one with those intense blue eyes, very rare for a living being to have that kind of eyes. Normally Night elfs had silver eyes, and Blood elfs had poison green. If it wasn't for his darker skin tone Dark Moon would have thought Lightning Bolt was an undead like himself.

While all this was happening, Star was observing. Both their surroundings and the people around her. Sure she could hear the whispers from her little brother and his friend, but she couldn't hear what they were saying, but she had no doubt in her mind that Dark Moon did. And she also saw the heated glance the older man had thrown over his shoulder towards her brother. Her eyes narrowed. _If that man does anything to hurt Bolt, dead or not he will be buried so deep underground that he would never get up to the surface._ She thought with a frown.

Just when their odd group was about to reach the gates of hellfire citadel, Dark Moons words seemed to come true. They were ambushed. And not by a few either, there where at least a few more then sixteen of them.

It was thrilling. To not know whether you would live or not, a life or death battle. Bolt grinned, his eyes wide with anticipation. Maybe he would have done better as a warrior like Cariad? _Oh well, too late now._ He thought. Ducking an incoming arrow, he summoned roots from the ground to hold one of the attackers as he chopped his head off, with his poison dagger. Turning into his cat form he swiped his paw at another's legs and incapacitated him. As he turned around to help the others he saw guard coming to help them. He grinned a Cat grin, _good_. He once again turned back to his opponent an abnormally large orc. Well they say the bigger they are the harder they fall. And that was true even in this case, Bolt only had to throw his shoulder into the attackers kneecaps and the orc fell like a tree log. It didn't take long to behead this one either. As Bolt turned back around the battle was over.

Star was standing beside what seemed like four or maybe five corpses, and a whole slew was in a burning pile behind Dark Moon who was talking to one of the guards, his big glowing sword still in hand. Cariad was sitting on the ground nursing a wounded arm, also with three or four corpses beside him.

Walking over to his brother in all but blood, Bolt asked if Cariad was gonna be ok.

-Yah, it's not that bad. Cariad said lamely, looking over his best friend for any injuries.

-If I didn't know better I would say it was you who was the warrior out of the two of us. Cariad said with a smirk, after concluding that Bolt, indeed, did not have any wounds.

-Well. Bolt said right hand scratching behind his head as he looked away from the smirking warrior on the ground, blushing.

-Are both of you ok? Star come over to them and asked in a worried voice.

-Yeah. They both chorused. Bolt glanced at Cariad as he added:

-But Cariad may need a little help with that arm of his. Cariad glared at him, and Bolt smirked.

-If you need healing, then you just have to get to the tavern. One of the guards called over to them. Star nodded at the man in thanks. And after the guard had said a few words to Dark Moon the guard nodded and went back to his post.

-I will show you to the tavern. Dark Moon said. The trio nodded. Bolt took one of Cariad´s uninjured arm and hauled him up, and trailed after Star Watcher as she walked just a few paces behind Dark Moon. The two boys looked at each other_. Didn't she know that he fancied her? _ She could safely walk beside him even if he had more experience than her. In fact it was her that should be walking first, but then again he knew this place better. Some social rules were so confusing in some scenarios. Both boys grimaced as they thought of their social training. It had been pure hell and even more boring than some history lessons. As they closed in on the, quite run down, inn, they also couldn't stop from wondering if Dark Moon would hang around until they would head of to the dark portal and from there to Stormwind.

-I will be reserving a room for a few nights; I could reserve a room for you as well while you go off to the healer. Dark Moon suggested. And that, if anything, answered the two boy's silent question.

-that would be appreciated, thank you. Star said, and motioned for Bolt and Cariad to follow her. When they were at the stalls, Star said:

-Go on and see if there is something you like, Bolt, Cariad will come here as well and choose something when his arm is healed. See it as a late birthday present. Star smirked at the wide eyed looks she got from the two boys.

-Okay. Bolt chirped, his smile almost reaching his ears.

As Bolt browsed the stalls, Dark Moon had gotten the room keys and where heading towards the healer to give one of the keys to Star Watcher, When he saw his current interest at the stalls. _Well, well? What do we have here? _ Dark Moon switched course towards the stalls, he had some business there either way.

-Need help? The deep voice startled Bolt from his musings, turning around on the spot only to come face first with deep black and blue chest armor. Jerking his head upwards, Bolt blushed as he caught sight of the smirk on, the now recognized, Dark Moons face.

-It would be appreciated, I suppose. Bolt said and turned back towards the horse he had been looking at. It was a brown stallion with long legs and seemed to have a fiery temper, the saddle was light and handy.

-I think you should look at the more heavily armored ones, not only are they faster and stronger, but also protected from battle. Dark Moon said after having taken in the stallion.

-And a mare would have a better temper, they also tend to have more stamina. He continued, nodding to himself. At Bolts incredulous look, he waved his hand towards the other section of the stall.

-You seem to know a lot about this. Bolt said as they walked over to the more heavily armored mares.

-Yeah, my father was the co-owner of a stall himself. I got to help around the place, quite often before I took off. Dark Moon had a faraway look on his face.

-Take a look around here. They are bound to be of better quality than the other ones you were just looking at.

-Thanks. Bolt said, already he had sat his eyes on one. This one was a completely black mare with glowing lilac orbs and white hooves. Her armor was more for practical use than beauty, as a few of the ones he had seen was for. He turned to Dark Moon only to se him talking to the seller, and decided to wait. And just when he was about to turn around a second time, a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. A squeak left his lips as his eyes widened, but relaxed as he heard a familiar voice.

-Have you found one to your liking yet? Dark Moon asked.

-Yeah. The black mare over there, the one with black and white armor pieces. Bolt gestured to the mare he had seen.

-Aah. A good choice. A slightly scratchy voice said, and as Bolt turned towards it he saw the seller Dark Moon had been talking to earlier.

-Yes a very good choice. Dark Moon agreed.

-Indeed. A third voice joined in.

Star and Cariad had seen them just as Bolt had voiced his choice out loud.

-How much is it for her? Star asked turning to the seller.

-Ah. That obstinate lady goes for fifty gold. The Old seller answered. Star nodded and handed him the gold.

-Thank you, and I will sadly have to take up more of your time. My other ward is also looking for a suitable mount.

-But of course my lady. The man said and bowed to his waist.

As the three made their way over to the stallions (Cariad was stubborn, he wanted a stallion not a mare) Bolt turned to Dark Moon.

-Are you interested in my sister? Bolt asked the stoic man. He wanted to know, and by the godess; he would know!

Dark Moon looked at the elfling as if he had lost his mind. _Does he still believe I´m interested in his sister? By the godess, I thought I was obvious. The little elf must not have had his courting lessons yet. _Dark Moon heaved a sigh, _I guess I will have to tell him straight out then._ Not overly pleased by the thought, Dark Moon said:

-It is not her I´m interested in, Lightning Bolt.

At that Bolts head snapped up to meet Dark Moons eyes. _He could not possibly mean?_

The man proved Bolts thoughts wrong has he bent down towards the halfling, who only reached to his shoulders, and captured Bolts petal soft lips with his own, slightly chapped ones. A gasp escaped Bolt, and Dark Moon was not late to take advantage of the chance, slipping his toung in and lapping every available surface, and then coaxing Bolts toung to a battle of dominance. Which he won. When their lips separated, their eyes met. Bolts half-mast silver ones, with glowing white blue. They were so wrapped up in their moment they didn't notice that Star and Cariad had come back, Cariad haven chosen his steed, and Star paid for it. A slight cough broke them out of it thought.

-Well… You were busy it seems. Cariad said with a leer at his friend. And said friends cheeks had a clear dusting of red over his high cheekbones.

-Don't even start Cariad. Don't even start. Bolt warned, shooting a glare at his friend, which was severely ruined by the blush still on his face.

* * *

><p>The steed Cariad had chosen was, for the lack of better word, beautiful. He was a brown and had long muscular legs with black socks, and the muscular body to go with them. The mane was black but his tale was white, the steed's eyes shone a dark blue.<p>

And Cariad´s steed clashed almost immediately with Bolts mare. Star had jokingly said that they were very much like a cat and mouse. Bolt and Cariad had immediately countered with that Shadow, Bolts mare, and Knight, Cariad's steed, did not chase each other, thank you ever so much!

The room Dark Moon had rented for them was large and spacious, three beds and an adjoining bathroom. Star had gone to get some supplies, like food, water and other thing they would need, like entertainment. Caria was down in the stables doting on Knight. And Bolt was unpacking the last of his necessary things, the little trinkets and miscellaneous things he had gathered during his training stayed where they were.

A knock on the door shook him out of his moment. There in the doorjamb stood the innkeeper, a letter in his hands.

-Are you Lightning Bolt? The gruff voice of the dwarf inquired.

-Yes. Bolt answered, taking the letter the innkeeper held towards him at his answer. _So, the letter Star waited for has finally come, eh?_ Bolt thanked the dwarf and went about his own business as the dwarf left.

Later that evening, as Cariad and Star had come back to the room, Bolt handed Star the letter.

-I was expecting this sooner. Star said, sounding a tad concerned. Bolt turned to Cariad and rose his eyebrow.

-Well, read it, so we can decide if your concerns are right. Cariad said.

Lightning Bolt

My boy, why haven't you returned? I am beginning to worry for you and your companions. Hurry back here with haste; we will soon have to leave this fortress behind. There are enemies lurking just around the corners everywhere. Hurry and open a portal.

Love Mother.

-Okay. That was so not like mom that it´s not even funny. Bolt said and wrinkled his nose.

-I have to agree with you there, Bolt. Cariad said shaking his head. _That was not the queens way to speak with her son._

-Yes, that is not mothers writing. And she would not have called me and Cariad: your companions. Star said with a sigh.

-But what should we do? This person, whoever it is, is very adamant about opening a portal. Bolt said.

-We could always open a portal from there to somewhere in badlands or maybe the burning steppes? Cariad said.

-Yeah, and if it was mom then no sweat, she would be able to deal with anything there. Bolt said, a smile lighting up his face.

Star chuckled.

-A good idea, Cariad. She praised him. And as Cariad´s face heated up a wicked smile crept on to Bolt´s mouth. _Blackmail material here we come!_

-So when should we do it? Cariad asked, eager to get away from his friend, and the embarrassment.

-As soon as possible. Star replied.

-Well then let's get to it. Bolt said standing up and stretching his legs. Cariad and Star following soon after him.

-I will need a lot of power to open a portal from the Ebon blade fortress to the burning steppes. Star said.

-Yah we know that's why we are coming with you, to supply that power without you having to completely drain yourself. Bolt said and patted his sisters' shoulder.

-It would have been better if we could do this privately, but behind the tavern will do. Star said, resigned to that she needed help from the two younger ones.

As they got into place, Star reminded them of what they had to do: Stand in a `circle´ and not let go of the others hands no matter what, even if the blood itched. And to focus on her, that was the most important of all. To not lose focus.

When Bolt and Cariad felt their power begin to drain, their focus began to slip. But they continued until Star let go of their hands with a sigh of relief, and practically collapsed on The two younger elfs.

-Well take her up to the room. Cariad said. Bolt nodded and plucked his sister up in his arms, bridal style.

On the way up to the room they met Dark Moon, he gave them a curious look.

-Lightning Bolt, I need to talk to you.

Bolt threw a look at Cariad, and when the other elf nodded, Bolt handed Star over to his waiting arms. As Cariad continued up the stairs, Bolt and Dark Moon took a left, coming to a room that looked like a small apartment. When the door closed Bolt asked:

-So? What do you want to talk about?

Instead of answering, Dark Moon had taken off his helmet and quickly turned around and His lips descended on Bolts. The kiss was not slow and gentle like their first one, but ferocious and dominating. Bolt could do nothing but moan into the kiss, as his knees buckled and he landed with his back on the queen size bed. When the bigger males full 95 kilo came down on top of him, Bolt grunted slightly. When Dark Moon shifted their hips brushed together, and both moaned. Bolt felt his erection resting against Dark Moons tight, and Dark´s against his stomach. The height difference really started to irk Bolt, until Dark Moon shifted again and their cocks brushed together. The gasp Bolt let out was loud and the following moan was drawn out and needy.

Dark Moon was taking full advantage of the elflings lack of sexual experience. Pausing slightly in his ministrations Dark Moon began to unbuckle Bolts robes and removing various trinkets.

Meanwhile Bolt found his shaking hands with haste trying to divest Dark Moon of his armor, he had some experience in removing the damn pieces since Cariad often fell asleep with it on.

As Dark Moon got the upper parts of Bolts robes off he noticed himself lacking the cover his armor had given him, seeing Bolt´s expression, he smirked and leaned down until his mouth was just above the younger ones nipple.

When Dark Moons hot breath caressed his nipple, Bolt felt a shiver going down his spine. But when the former death knight completely lowered his mouth on the pebble, his back arched and he moaned. Whimpering and pressing himself up against Dark Moons mouth and when that skilled toung changed location, Bolts shivers got harder. Bolt felt Dark Moon going lower, his hands creating invisible trails and his toung following. When those hands reached the waistline of Bolts nether parts, he felt his remaining clothes almost ripped off. The cool air hitting his member Bolt flushed and raised his hands slightly to cover himself.

-Don't! Dark Moons husky voice was right next to his ear and Bolt shivered again, and he instantly became aware that the man whose body completely covered his, was just as naked as him. A hand on his cock almost sent him over the edge. The warm hand pumped him at an even rate, but a sudden twist caught him of guard.

-I… I´m …ah, ahn.. com…ing. Bolt panted. But just as he finished sentence, he felt something tightening around the base of his member. A shocked gasp tore its way from Bolts throat, and the elfling looked down, only to see the necklace he had seen on Dark Moon´s throat, now tightly wound around his leaking cock. Looking up he saw aforementioned man´s face flushed as he panted but a smug smirk crooked his lips.

-Ah.. Ple….please. Bolt begged. For what he wasn't sure, but he felt ready to burst. He sent a pleading look towards the larger male. But the only thing Dark Moon did was smile a little, and slowly breached Bolt´s entrance with a lubed finger.

It did not feel painful per say, still it felt pretty weird but even so, kinda nice, Bolt concluded as Dark Moons finger moved in and out at a leisurely pace. But when the second finger was added Bolt winced, that hurt, even if just a little. Dark Moon seemed to notice this, because he slowed down and his other hand found Bolts member, to get Bolt´s mind of the pain. It worked and Bolt was once again a quivering heap of pleasured goo beneath the undead human.

Only slightly whimpering as a third finger was added Bolt was surprised when he felt Dark Moon´s fingers hit something inside him, Dark Moon smirked, and continued to repeatedly hitting Bolts prostate. Now almost crying, Bolt was trashing beneath the larger male, silently pleading in both elven and common to give him more, when once again that wonderful spot inside him was hit. Screaming Dark Moon´s name, Bolt came, his body convulsing from the dry orgasm.

As the scream of his name sounded in the room, Dark Moon could feel his hard learned self-control slip up. The younger males voice when in this state was heavenly.

-Brace yourself, elfling, because I´m not holding back anymore. The undead man growled, his cold skin was heated up to almost impossible heights.

Before Bolt could respond to the growled half command half warning, he felt Dark Moon lifting his hips slightly, and ramming himself home. Bolt screamed. It hurt, damn it hurt. There was no way he was not torn up there now. Tears slowly slipping down his cheeks, and equally as slowly being lapped up by Dark´s toung. A hand tweaking his nipples and the slowly trailing down to his slightly wilted member, and slowly starting to pump, building up pace. Bolt was trying not to thrust up into that hand in fear for aggravating his sore ass, but the pleasure he was given was soon overpowering any pain he might have felt as the older male began to move his hips, lightly drawing out and thrusting in. And perfectly nailing Bolt´s prostate in the process.

At the mewl he received for his actions, Dark Moon chuckled, the little one was such a faunlet. He drew out fully and once again slamming back in, setting a quick pace, Bolt crying out every time his prostate was hit. And as the little one´s hands began to wander down his own body towards his erection, Dark Moon smirked and took a hold of the wandering hands and held them above Bolt´s head with one of his own.

The pleasure was almost numbing. And every time he was about to come, the pace shifted, he would still be on edge but not threatening to fall over the edge. When his hands was seized, a particularly hard thrust was delivered. Bolt´s back arced and he instantly bit down on the blueish shoulder that was there. The growl the action received vibrated through Bolt whole body and another harsh thrust sent him over the edge, but once again the necklace around his cock prevented him from completely fall into oblivion.

Dark Moon could feel his own end nearing rapidly, Bolt´s muscles clamping tightly around him as he hit another dry orgasm. Even thought he had superior stamina, Dark Moon would not be able to hold on for much longer, and started an almost brutal pace bending Bolt almost in half, his legs over Dark Moons shoulders as he continued to pound his little one into the mattress. Slipping his hand down to Bolt´s neglected member, Dark Moon unwound his necklace and pumped.

When the almost punishing rhythm started, Bolt was almost crying in frustration, he wanted to cum dammit! As he was bent on the middle and his legs thrown over those broad shoulders, Bolt was panting and lax, and when that damn necklace was removed, Dark Moon bit down his shoulder, and Bolt came with a shout. The continual pounding of his already abused nerves was taking its toll. And at a particularly strong thrust Bolt squeezed his muscles, the moan that followed was right beside his ear. And as a warmth began to spread in Bolt´s abdomen he could feel a gentle bite to his ear and Dark Moon raised a little and tense slightly as he once again began to fuck the younger one into submission.

Bolt was almost delirious, the pleasure was too much. And his already over sensitized body easily answered to the thorough fucking and he became hard again. The bead was actually banging into the wall, Bolt absently noticed. His hands found purchase on the steel bars someone had the foresight to put behind the bed. He was sweating and black dots was shimmering before his vision, almost unable to do anything, since his energy was starting to fade and with a silent keen Bolt splattered his cum between himself and the still moving body of Dark Moon. And as Dark Moon once again filled him with his hot seed, he blacked out.

The older looked over Bolt, not wanting to have damaged the smaller one. It was not usual to faint after sex. Dark Moon chuckled quietly, the boy needed to work on his stamina. Turning them over to the side, he spooned the younger one, still inside him, and took Bolt´s example and fell asleep.

END

Of chap 1

Plz r&r


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly no I don't own... BUÄÄÄÄÄH!

Warning: Ehhm, for this chappie I would say, Teen warning! Just some swears. Ooh and this is what happens in the Hp verse during the time Bolt is in wow verse. And the time difference is really different. Bolt is 200, when in hp verse he would be like 10, when his letter reaches him he should be like 215-230 or the like.

Chap 2: Interlude.

He was furious. Who was that woman and what had she done? She had opened some kind of portal. How was that even possible?

Sitting in his office, fuming, Dumbledore´s thoughts ran rampant. Trying to explain what he had seen.

Molly Weasley had ranted and raved with him for hours after the Potter boy had been taken through that portal. The marriage contract he had drawn up between Ginevra and Harry Potter was null and void, and all the transactions from the Potter vault had been stopped.

He now had to pay the Weasley's and the rest of the order himself. The vein pulsing visibly on his temple was beginning to get more pronounced. The happy and slightly senile old man façade he put up around the world populace had slipped off long ago.

If he could just, wait. That was it! On the place that woman had opened the portal there has to be some kind of residue. All magic leaves traces after all. Opening a temporary portal could easily done if they could manage to gather the magical residue and then add some of theirs. It would take a while but, well, if it got the Potter whelp back then he was all for it.

It had taken three years but they were finally ready to open a portal wherever that woman had taken Potter.

He had taken most of the Order and a few loyal auror´s. The minister had no clue what was really going on, the fool actually thought they were searching the world for Potter, what a laugh.

The place was big and dark. Looked like a throne room, but one which had seen at least a few battles.

-Sir? It was one of the auror´s.

-Yes? Why would that woman bring Potter here?

-We found something, it´s Potters letters.

-What do they say? _Oh? Letters, hmm._

-Nothing of value except that he misses this woman, apparently his mother and is waiting for her "orders" regarding coming back to The Ice Crown. The young auror read, the woman's name was Nymph something, from the Black family. _Well, well, well. The Potter boy sees the woman as his mother._

-Better to get him here then us running around trying to find him. Dumbledore said.

-So not to risk anyone in this unknown environment. Good idea Dumbledore. Kingsley Shakelbolt the head of the auror compartment, said, while nodding._ Well, not really, no._

-Of course. The headmaster said with a jolly smile.

Sending the letter was as easily done as said. But when they did not get an answer nor seeing a portal opening, they sent another one.

A day later a portal opened, but when no one came out, they went in there instead. Their portal would not close until another 4 hours.

They did not get what they were expecting. Instead of an excited Harry Potter, waiting for his mother, they got a waste land. Silent and barren. The badlands was as intimidating for the dimensional travelers as it was for the "heroes".

-What are we going to do now? I mean, he obviously doesn't trust us enough to let us meet him. I think we should wait until he gets to Hogwarts. Nymphadora Tonks said, as she warily watched their surroundings.

_That stupid boy. He had to go mess up everything!_

-Of course, my dear, we will see him in a year after all. And a small sad smile completed the façade the headmaster put forth.

-Of course, headmaster. A random Order member Said, stars in his eyes.

The return was quiet and a little gloomy.

Once again our esteemed headmaster is in his office cursing the day Harry Potter was born.

_That blasted boy can't do one thing right! He was supposed to stay with his aunt and uncle, get into Gryffindor and then defeat Voldemort in such a way that He, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Could take the credit for it, get Ginevra Weasley pregnant and then die in an "accident"._

But the boy couldn't just hold to the plan! Oh well. Albus could wait, the brat would turn up at Hogwarts. That so called mother of his has to tell the truth sometime, and when she does Harry Potter will want to know more about his birth parents.

A smirk curled the headmaster's lips as he sat back in his chair. Oh yes, he could wait. And the reward would be handsome.

THE END

Of chap 2

r&r plz

I know this was short but I wanted it out as fast as possible.

For some reason I really don't like this chapter. But plz be nice and let me down gently.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again no I don't own, and I am not doing this for profit.

Warnings: The normal I guess.

Chap: 3. Bolt´s P.O.V

* * *

><p>To break the group up was one of the hardest decisions we, my sister, Cariad and me, have ever done. I and Dark Moon took over to Teldrassil, there are plenty of druids there, and the nature is almost overpowering, in other words easy to sense. Cariad and Star continued towards Stormwind, Cariad really needed to learn from a master.<p>

Really, being here in Dalaanar is very different from everything I have ever seen. Connecting to nature, running quests, even If they are low level, had me powering up fast. I guess I needed the basics before I could come further than I already was.

Sitting close to a bear statue, I meditated, or tried to. These two years had flown by fast, only a few letters from mother and even fewer from Cariad and Star. Dark Moon ad I had had many escapades but our relationship eventually mellowed out to that of a student and mentor, me being the student.

His job was to teach me everything he knew, and things I would need to know in the future. Apparently, sex was such a thing he needed to teach me.

Giving up on my meditation, I got ready to slay some harpies. There were too many of them, here at least.

* * *

><p>Cariad´s P.O.V<p>

_I wonder how Bolt is doing. _The thoughts flew around in my head as I went head to head with another disciple. He was not bad, but not good either. In moments like these I could not help letting my mind wander. The only thing that could keep my mind on my "studies" was my master and Star.

A smirk made its way on to my lips as I thought of what Bolt would say about this. Me and Star had a relationship, and NOT one of mentor and student, as I was sure what Bolt and Dark Moon´s was. Come to think of it, he would probably try to castrate me to begin with, Star would stop him and then he would threaten me with his poisons, shudder. Best friend or not, Bolt took care of his family first. And if I hurt Star I would not fall under that category.

I ended the spar with a twist to my sword, sending both man and shield flying.

Two years had went by fast, but it was getting monotone by now.

* * *

><p>As the years went by and both Cariad and Bolt advanced in their studies, and soon enough began to wander as all the "heroes" did. Seeking adventures and dangers to gather more experience. And more than once were they close to one another but swept away in battles. Quests were completed battles won and lost, and they advanced more and more.<p>

* * *

><p>Night Watcher´s P.O.V<p>

I sat in my study, working on my seemingly endless paperwork. A sudden flame interrupted my grumblings. The song filling my study was light, I shuddered, I was dark not light. A phoenix then, I had almost begun to believe that Arthas had killed them all off.

The phoenix did not seem too keen on coming over to me either, my lips quirked upwards. But then my gaze was caught by…. a letter? Phoenixes was proud creatures, they would not allow themselves to become messengers. The bird hopped over slowly and stretched out it´s leg for me to take the letter. Doing just so, seeing my son´s name on it I slowly turned it around with a heavy heart. Said heart would have stopped had it still been beating, when I saw the signature.

Storming out and down the stair towards the dungeon. That horse and the two whales had some talking to do.

Arriving at my destination I took the key and unlocked the bars. Seeing the ones who had hurt my son chained to a wall and with multiple scars quelled my anger for a moment to give way to satisfaction, that was quickly replaced by anger once again. _How could that old goat know witch dimension Bolt was in? _Not that those miserable excuses for human beings could know, but still, I needed as much information as I could get on this whole affair.

Advancing on the stupid things, seeing their eyes widen and the smaller whale began bawling. Humans lived longer in this dimension than in That one. They were old, very much so, but still with potions and rituals held young enough that I, or the guards could torture them to our black heart's desire.

Almost ten years now since I last saw my son. _It is time to call them back._

* * *

><p>Bolts P.O.V<p>

Arriving at the tavern we had taken in on for the night, I almost got ambushed by a gang of girls that had kept on tailing me ever since I bedded one of their friends. Quickly making a disappearing act I managed to reach the top of the stairs only to almost stumble over the tavern owner. Looking at the woman questioningly I raised an eyebrow. She just stared at me and gave me a letter and turned around. _What is her deal?_

Well in the room and showered and fed, I asked an almost asleep Dark Moon just that.

-Apparently, the human female you bedded was her daughter. He said with a smirk.

Oops, well then she definitely had a reason. Humans are a little more uptight about intercourse than the other races in Atheroth.

Remembering the letter, I picked it up. Curious as I was, and hopeful, I almost whished it hadn't come. It was in a daze I undid my mother´s seal and began reading.

When I was done with the letter I sighed, I did not want to leave this dimension. I did not want to become some sheep to the world that almost managed to make me their weapon. And most of all I did not want to pretend to be a kid of eleven years!

-Dark Moon, Mother wants me home, and she wants to meet you. I drawled. I knew Dark Moon had a nagging fear that my mother would not approve of him.

His reaction almost made it worth it to go to That dimension. A high jump and a squeak, I never in my whole life thought that my esteemed mentor would squeak! My sides hurt so much from laughing.

The glare that was directed at me did little to deter me, I stood up, grin still in place, and started packing. Thank godess for small pouches with large space. It is incredible what little trinkets you gather when you are out and about. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Dark Moon doing the same, still grumbling about frikking youngsters. I snickered, even if I was over two hundred years old, that was nothing compared to the elders, I was still counted as a child.

* * *

><p>Star´s P.O.V<p>

The letter in my hands were shaking, not in fright mind you, but the thought of home, after all these years, really had me excited.

Sure Cariad had done well in his training, and had taken well to my feelings. But I still miss my little brother, it was almost ten years since I last saw him after all. The few letters from him was not enough.

Home. What a strange thought. First home was Teldrassil then nowhere since I was wandering then the fortress of the knights of Ebon blade then out and wandering again, now back to the fortress.

The stomps up the stairs startled me back to the real world._ I wonder what mom and Bolt will say about our relationship? _Surley Bolt would not have that much against it, but mother?

When the door slammed open, I turned around to see Cariad grinning like a loon.

-What have gotten you so happy? Was all I could think of asking.

-I´m finally done with my quest, you know that one where it was recommended for two or three persons.

Ah, that explained it, and why he was so dirty. Sigh, I have to tell him, mother wanted us home as soon as possible after all.

-Here, Cariad, read this. I couldn't tell him, so I just thrust the letters into his hands as I began packing.

I was anxiously waiting for his reaction, and the happy whoop I got was not expected. Neither were the strong arms coming around my middle, nor the kiss he put to my cheek just at the corner of my lips.

For all my life experience and battle prowess, I had zero experience in relationships.

-Then I better hurry and start packing. He whispered in my ear, his arms squeezing me. I turned in his embrace and looked up at him, when did he get so tall? And kissed him. He knew I was insecure and he did everything he could to take things slow and steady.

With a last look to his eyes, we separated and started packing.

* * *

><p>The whole court was waiting for their prince and high priestess to come home. A large feast had been prepared. This feast could only be matched by one of the prince's birthday feasts, their queen was not at all keen on party's before the young prince was home at his seventh birthday.<p>

The queen was in the front of the whole procession, waiting just a few steps away from the area where the portals where to be opened. And after the queen came the priests and priestesses after them was various nobles and those few "normal" who had managed to get the coveted places, only to greet their prince back.

The first portal was open. And their high priestess, decked out in full priest garb, came out followed by the prince´s best friend.

After a formal greeting Star Watcher took her place to the left and just behind her mother, and Cariad at Star´s right as her "protector". Gasps echoed through the hall, the protector of the high priestess was only for a master warrior, for Cariad to be chosen was an honor.

Waiting once again, until the second portal opened, and first out was the prince, clad as a druid who had seen hard times with both the formal robes and armor pieces at vital places. The whispers from the masses heightened when a tall dark shape followed their prince through the portal. A death knight, or a knight of the ebon blade, their prince would never get involved with one of the lich king´s death knights.

A formal greeting and presentation took place, and Bolt took his place to his mother´s right just slightly behind her. While Dark Moon took his place as the prince´s protector or mentor, depending on, to Bolt´s right.

The queen took lead and led to the big hall.

-Today. She began with a dramatic pause.

-Is the day when our prince returns to our kingdom, not only is he stronger, he comes with knowledge far beyond his years. Today, is a day to remember, because today is the day our prince have returned from his long journey. He still has ways to go, but he has come further in so few years, it is completely unexpected. But for now, a celebration is due.

The applause and whistles where deafening. People was cheering and opening the beer cans, happily talking to others and smiling. Smiles were rare and treasured, their queen only smiled when her children where close by and most around the young crown prince.

The young prince was loved everywhere he went, not only was he beautiful, but he was fair and strong, fast witted and willing to help and learn.

But more than one person had their eyes on the prince, and not in an innocent way.

* * *

><p>plz r&amp;r<p> 


End file.
